The present invention relates to data storage, and more specifically, this invention relates to preemptive relocation of failing data stored in tiered, hierarchical data storage systems.
An ever increasing amount of computer readable storage space is needed to keep pace with expanding data storage demands. Increasing data storage capacity requires improved storage systems to store, retrieve, update, backup, duplicate, etc., large quantities of data. Storage systems typically include one or more storage controllers and a variety of storage media, which may work in concert to provide data access to one or more host systems requesting and/or sending data.
A tiered, hierarchical storage system is one such system that includes a variety of storage media of differing performance and/or cost arranged into storage tiers. Such storage media may include solid state drives (SSD), enterprise hard disk drives (HDD), serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) disk drives, tape drives, and other storage devices. Storage of data on particular media and/or tier may be based on performance requirements, frequency of use, necessary levels of protection, and other considerations. Moreover, data may be migrated between tiers, as one or more characteristics of the data may change. Placement of the data in the appropriate storage media and/or tier may facilitate efficient and reliable access to the data, and thus enhance the overall performance of the storage environment.